One Long Week
by Lotus Pixie
Summary: It's going to be one long week for ninjas Kakashi and Iruka when they are put on a very troublesome mission, also known as babysitting. Yaoi! Child Naruto, Crack!Fic, Slight AU


**One Long Week**

**A/N:** Beware: Slight Crack!fic! Makes no sense! Believe it:gets smacked hard: Owwww….Hey now come on, It was a joke! Don't hurt me!  
Kakashi/Iruka. It's kinda AU but not really. Hm I don't know how to put it other then: Child Naruto.

Btw; Reviews, I crave them!! Er, I mean please review. Thank you.

**Warnings:** Shonen-Ai/Yaoi (Boy on boy) I'm big on smut, you can't handle smut don't read okay??? OOC-ness! Slightly cracked up fic – I don't do these often.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, that honor belongs to, Kishimoto Masashi.

**(xxx)** Means Scene Break

**(xxx) **

It happened to be a very nice morning, the weather was perfect, no C or B rank missions for the Chuunin and no A or S-class missions for the Jounin to carry out, only a few D rank missions for some Genin. It was overall a very relaxing morning in Konoha, well expect for the Hokage, and a very stressed out Chuunin who was pleading with the Hokage at this very moment about his current mission, one that he just could not handle. It was very, very, very rare for any of the ninjas to actually confront the Hokage about their missions, normally they accepted the missions given with no complaints and did their best to achieve the results needed. This was one mission though, that one Chuunin just could not handle himself. The Hokage understood knowing that this was one that needed more expertise and smirked slightly, knowing just the two ninjas who were perfect for this troublesome mission.

**(xxx)**

Kakashi's face was settled into a clam relaxed expression while the corners of his mouth pulled into a small smile, he loosely held one of his smutty books in his left hand his right arm was casually looped around his lover, Iruka's chest as he slept, and his back pressed against Kakashi's chest. It was a late Sunday morning and the two ninjas had finally had been able to spend a night with each other, Kakashi who had finished his latest mission Saturday afternoon, and Iruka who had been helping the Hokage with sorting out mission plans for the new Genin, had finished an hour before Kakashi returned, they enjoyed the rest of the day together, dinner and other events that had made Kakashi very, very happy. His eyes trailing slowly over the text in the book, Kakashi's mouth suddenly twitched upwards as he reached a particularly smutty part in the book smirking he raised the book closer to his face. He could feel the results of the smut working on his body, sighing he shifted against Iruka causing the brunette Chuunin to mumble incoherently. Kakashi's smirk grew as he nestled himself further into Iruka's back end. Iruka grumbled and shuffled away, Kakashi smirked and pulled him back while chuckling.

Grumbling Iruka cracked open one dark brown eye and glared at Kakashi, "You're already reading one of those books Kakashi?" Iruka groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes, feeling Kakashi pressed up against his body he gasped. "I don't think so" Iruka stated firmly moving out of Kakashi grasp only to be pulled back and pinned under the Jounin. "Ah wait Kakashi!!" Iruka gasped his face taking on a faint pink hue.

"Mmm?" Kakashi responded running his hand up Iruka's stomach, bending down he kissed Iruka's neck. "What it is Iruka?" Iruka struggled against Kakashi's one handed grip on his wrists and tried to push the former ANBU-member off of him. Chuckling Kakashi placed his knees on either side of Iruka's hips, tracing his tongue over a mark he'd left on the brunette's collarbone the night before. Kakashi smirked triumphantly when Iruka sighed quietly, relaxing his wrists he looked down and Kakashi who after deciding to let go of Iruka's wrists was moving slowly downwards. Iruka blinked and his face flushed more.

"Gaahhh! Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed, he loved Kakashi but the man was a sneaky, sly little bastard of a tease. Although Kakashi liked to say the he, Iruka, was the tease. How so? Iruka just didn't see it, not at all! Biting his lip he watched as Kakashi licked a scar on his side. Sitting himself up on his elbows he blinked slightly startled, when Kakashi pushed himself back up and caught Iruka's lips in a bruising kiss. Wrapping his arms around Kakashi's broad shoulders they kissed steadily for several minutes before things started to heat up with Kakashi forcing Iruka to lie back down.

Groaning Kakashi moved his hand lower, and lower making his intentions known to Iruka who was flushed red and biting his bottom lip blinking at Kakashi in his way of saying "Go on" Kakashi reached for the night table, pulled open the drawer his hand nearly grasping what he needed, when there was a sudden loud knocking on the door. Both ninjas froze in place, holding their breathe Kakashi hoping to hell that the person really didn't need them for anything. Instead the knocking became more persistent, "Kakashi-san! Answer please! You're probably sleeping but Hokage-sama wants to talk to you….Iruka-san too, some reason Hokage-sama said you both might be here!" A young Chuunin called out in attempt to rouse the 'sleeping' Kakashi. Iruka's face looked fearful as Kakashi's right eye twitched violently at the disturbance.

"The hell does Hokage-sama want? I just got back! This better not be a new mission because, I was just about to embark on a very enjoyable mission." Kakashi growled sounding very much like his nin-dogs. Sighing Kakashi pushed himself off Iruka and ran his hand through his sliver hair.

Iruka carefully reached up and ran his finger over the scar on Kakashi's eye. "Think about who's calling you Kakashi, Hokage-sama must have a good reason for this. So don't be so angry." Iruka smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Kakashi's cheek.

"You mean 'us' that Chuunin said Hokage-sama wanted both of us. Oh speaking of the Chuunin" Kakashi stood up and moved closer to the outside door "We'll be right out" He called to the younger man waiting outside the door. He didn't wait for the man to respond before moving back towards Iruka who was already part way dressed, after pulling on his shirt he began searching for his hair tie. Kakashi dressed quickly pulling his mask up over his face, he turned to see Iruka adjusting his ninja headband before placing his own on and pulling it down over his left eye. The two men brushed their teeth then inspected themselves in a mirror quickly before heading towards the door. Sighing Kakashi pulled the door open to reveal the young Chuunin standing there looking off to the side, a faint flush on his face. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask at the young man's expression, He probably guessed by now why the two ninja's had been rooming together. It wasn't very secret this relationship, they didn't tell anybody but they didn't need to, others could just tell by the way they reacted around each other.

"You didn't need to wait you know" Kakashi stated turning and looking at the Chuunin who flushed deeper, before he coughed quietly and glanced towards Iruka then to back to Kakashi who was watching him carefully while smirking beneath his mask an expression that was lost on the young Chuunin.

"Hokage-sama told me to make sure you came as soon as possible and to stand outside the door until you came out, and if you took to long to keep on insisting that you go right away or knocking loudly." The young man averted his eyes from Kakashi's face and moved speedily over the roof tops a safe distance away from Kakashi who had gone back to twitching in an annoyed fashion, Iruka sighed loudly shaking his head at Kakashi while speeding up to reach the other Chuunin.

Reaching the Hokage's office door the Chuunin who led them there left quickly, ascending a near by flight of stairs. Sighing Iruka lifted his hand and knocked firmly on the door, hearing the Hokage call out for them to enter they stepped inside the slightly cluttered office. Sitting behind her desk was Tsunade, Godaime Hokage who was signing some papers her personal attendant Shizune had laid out for her. Motioning the two men forward she smirked. "Did I wake up you two up or interrupt anything interesting?" She asked casually ignoring Shizune's quiet gasp of 'Tsunade-sama!' She smirked at Iruka who had turned away blushing, then turned her attention to Kakashi who had an exasperated look on the visible part of his face.

"Did you call us here to talk about that or was there an actual reason Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi questioned trying his best to be polite and not let his frustration at being interrupted this morning show, he slowly approached Tsunade's desk Iruka following a step behind him.

"Of course I have a reason, you two have a mission." Tsunade confided her eyes dancing mirthfully, "Shizune, the information please." Shizune quickly produced a slightly full folder stamped 'Confidential' on it and handed it to her master.

"What…a mission for the both of us, together??" Iruka gasped looking shocked, normally Kakashi went out on higher A, or S-class missions, while he Iruka stayed in the village attending to the academy students or going on lower class mission when he was actually needed to. To say that he had a mission with Kakashi was shocking.

Kakashi on the other hand was interested in a mission with him and Iruka, alone, how nice he thought his visible eye gleaming mischievously. However, he was slightly worried for his lover he hoped it wasn't a very tough mission, he'd rather Iruka not get hurt although he knew Iruka could handle himself he still was worried for him. "What kind of mission it is for the both of us to be working together?" Kakashi finally questioned glancing at Iruka who smiled at him calmly trying to hide his shock.

"Oh well that part is easy, you both have skills perfect for this mission, well to stay the least other ninjas of all ranks, have tried recently but have failed and I think you two would be best suited for this mission. Since recently Jiraiya has had to go onto a different information mission apparently, and we need someone to take over what he was…working on." Tsunade smiled at the two young men as she rested her chin against the back of her hand.

"Ok, what are the skills that we have for this mission then Hokage-sama, and what are the details?" Iruka questioned curious as to why Tsunade-sama was dragging this mission explanation out, she seemed to be enjoying every moment of it.

"Ah, the skills would be all of Kakashi's many skills, his alertness, his scent, his keen…eyes…, everything he possesses will help, as for you Iruka, your stern yet friendly attitude, your understanding of people and situations, and how well you are with children." Tsunade finished her lips twitching; Shizune was chewing her lip trying hard not to interrupt her Tsunade-sama while she was enjoying herself.

Kakashi blinked then exchanged a look with Iruka before slowly facing Tsunade-sama, "Ok…and what kind of mission is it that you need all those skills, including how well Iruka deals with children?" Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted the answer to this question. Iruka blinked moving closer to his lover while watching Tsunade smile.

"Shizune, go get them." She commanded, moving her chin to rest into the palm of her hand. Shizune nodded, and walked away casting a sympathetic smile in Kakashi's and Iruka's direction. After a few moments they heard three sets of footsteps approaching, one set out of time with the others as if trying to keep up, Shizune re-entered the room with an exasperated and haggard looking Chuunin, yet no other person.

"Ah, Kakashi, Iruka I'd like you to meet you new mission, Naruto, come out." A small blond child who looked no more then five, peered out from behind Shizune's legs carefully. His wide blue eyes blinking up at Tsunade before he turned his attention to the two men in the room with the end of his thumb in his mouth, slightly chewing on it as if he was nervous. "Naruto" Tsunade mentioned for him to come closer, "These are your new guardians, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei."

Iruka turned towards the small boy and smiled "Hello Naruto" He stated smiling at the small boy, he held out hid hand as the boy approached and placed his small hand into Iruka's blinking up at him he nodded in greeting, his shyness slowly fading as he removed his thumb from between his teeth.

Kakashi blinked down at the small boy holding his lovers hand, and smiled slightly. "He's our mission?" Kakashi questioned quietly towards Tsunade who nodded in response smirking happily. "Yo, Naruto" He stated towards the child.

The small boy clutched Iruka's hand tighter before giggling "Yo 'Kaka!" The boy responded happily, sniggering at Kakashi's expression for being called 'Kaka' by him. "Hey, hey I'm hungry, I want ramen, get me some ramen." The small boy demanded suddenly. Kakashi twitched, Iruka quirked an eyebrow at the boy's sudden change in attitude. "Bye Granny! Let's go get food NOW!" The boy shouted as Tsunade eyebrows furrowed angrily at Naruto's 'granny' comment, her glare deepened when she noticed Kakashi's slightly amused expression, and Iruka averting his eyes from Tsunade's face..

"You have to watch him for a week until Jiraiya returns, try to teach him some things if you can Iruka, he's a special child whatever you do, do not lose him. Now leave before I hurt the little brat." Tsunade growled at the boy who titled his head to one side grinned mockingly and waved.

As they left the building Iruka turned to Naruto smiling "Okay, let's go get something to eat since you're hungry, but Naruto it's still morning that isn't the best time to eat ramen" Iruka gently said to the adorable blond child who was still holding his hand.

Iruka suddenly felt the boy pulling his hand away, "I want ramen! Want ramen, want it!" The boy shouted angrily as he suddenly yanked his hand free from Iruka's he pouted annoyed "Fine! I'll get it myself! I always have to get it myself!" Was the last thing the boy shouted before he turned around and ran away from the two ninjas as fast as his little legs would take him.

Giving each other startled and exasperated expressions, they set off after the little boy who was already turning down a road ahead, Kakashi sighed loudly and turned to Iruka who looked completely shocked by the small boy's actions. Sighing loudly Kakashi stated, "Iruka, this is going to be one long week."

(To be continued?)

**A/N:** Don't know if I should continue, it was a plot bunny that wouldn't die, also I had a hard time choosing which Hokage I wanted to use...ended up with Tsunade as you can see. I find her easier to write then Sarutobi heh! Plus I like the idea of a slightly cruel Tsunade haha!   
Oh and this is my first ever Naruto fic. So don't kill me 'kay? Reviews are loved!


End file.
